Traditionally, information associated with surfaces to be rendered has been identified for performing various operations thereon utilizing software. For example, when surfaces are rendered stereoscopically, it is sometimes desirable to identify information capable of being used to adjust a depth of objects of the surface (e.g. for providing good perception of depth, etc.).
In the past, the information associated with surfaces to be rendered has been identified in software. For example, information associated with surfaces to be rendered was generally known since transformations occurred on such surfaces in software. Unfortunately, with more and more operations being performed on surfaces to be rendered in hardware, it has become increasingly difficult, if not impossible, to identify such information in software.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.